Ring
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Sheriff Rango never thought that asking a few simple words would be so difficult.  RangoxBeans


**This is my first ever Rango fanfiction. Even though it's been a while since I saw the movie in theaters, I absolutely LOVE it! I'm definitely looking forward to getting the combo DVD pack for it when it comes out…**

**Anyway, mostly the reason why I decided to do a one-shot fanfic is because I was looking around the site and I thought: "Wait, where's the RangoxBeans stories? There's none on here!"**

**Since I thought this pairing was adorable in the movie, this idea for a story eventually came to mind because, seriously, this pairing needs some love. It's canon for crying out loud!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the town of Dirt. The many critters that took resident in the desert settlement were just doing what they needed either outside in the blistering heat or inside where it was somewhat more forgiving.<p>

Recently, things were looking up more for everyone that the water had returned and the previous mayor, Tortoise John, was gone. The population was steadily rising again now that no one was losing their businesses anymore and were still intact. This was all thanks to the chameleon they all proudly acknowledged as their sheriff - Rango.

Where was this so-called hero now? Why, he was doing his usual routine: strolling around, making sure everything was in order, while occassionally stopping and greeting the fellow folks with his ever boosting attitude.

Rango was especially chirper today though. It had been exactly one year now since he had become sheriff and tonight, at the Gas Can Saloon, the whole town wanted to celebrate this in his honor. He was one of the longest surviving lawmans in the history of Dirt. The chameleon certainly hoped to keep it that way.

Despite how thrilled he was to have such a party made for me; this definitely wasn't the only thing he had on his mind. One that he prayed wouldn't be screwed up in any way possible after all the trouble he went through in getting the precious item that now lied securely in his pocket.

"Howdy, Sheriff!" a familiar cactus mouse called out to him as he passed by. "How y'all doin' today?"

"Sorry, can't talk right now, little lady," Rango said, waving back in greeting to the girl, Priscilla, while continuing on his way. "Got important stuff to be taken care of as sheriff before tonight."

Well, he wouldn't know if he would call it a lawman duty, but his trip to one of the few convenience stores available in town could darn qualify as one if he wanted to make this night something to remember more than simply being alive.

This particular store was owned by Owen and his wife and son, Daisy and Ronald. Having moved to Dirt just a couple months ago, the red kangaroo and his family quickly fit right in to the customs of Dirt. In Rango's opinion, the kangaroos had just the right items to buy whenever someone needed something. Of course, Rango always kept this kind of trip a low profile between him and the family. He had a reputation to look after.

Upon entering the small shop, Rango tipped his hat to the twelve-year-old Ronald, whom was dusting off some of the antique objects they had by the showcase windows, and made his way up to the counter where two adult kangaroos were arguing, not yet taking notice of the sheriff.

"... And I told ya a hundred-thousands times!" continued Daisy angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her husband. "I don't want that ol' stinkin' furniture sittin' in the back of my shop!"

"Oh, its _yer_ shop now?" Owen demanded. "Well, excuse me! I forget that I was the one who paid for this joint, but nooo, it's never enough for ya, is it?"

"We probably would have gotten a _better_ joint if you didn't waste the rest of our money on that damn rottin' piece of crap!"

"Hey! You want our son hearin' that language?"

Rango had been standing there in stunned silence, trying to find a good point to interrupt the couple's bickering. He knew that while Owen and Daisy did love each other very much, they still got into some pretty nasty fights frequently that no one else wanted to get involved in.

When the sheriff started to get more impatient as the husband and wife were going on and ons still, he cleared his throat of non-existent mucus rather loudly.

This did finally get their attention, making Owen and Daisy stop their fight in surprise.

"Oh! Sheriff, sir!" Owen looked very embarrassed. "We didn't, uh, notice ya there."

The chameleon smiled a little. "Quite alright, my good friend. I was just takin' a good look around at all this here new stuff you got waiting on the shelves."

Owen nodded, looking relieved by the change of topic. "Yes, siree, Sheriff. We just restocked this mornin' with some brand new products!"

Rango eyed one of the shelves nearby that had a stick... and something that looked dead and rotting at the end of it. He didn't want to ask to find out what it was though. "I... can see that." He straightened up, his hands on the edge of the counter. "I came by today because I'm actually interested in buyin' something off of y'all."

"Certainly!" Daisy said sweetly. "What are ya lookin' for exactly, Mr. Rango?"

Hesitating, the sheriff glanced back over his shoulder at the front of the shop where Ronald was still cleaning, making sure that no other customer was coming in. When feeling that they were safe, he turned back to the waiting couple, dug out a small item from his pocket and placed it on the counter: a small diamond attached to a thin piece of a band.

"I need a small box for this here ring," Rango explained.

The kangaroo couple stared in awe at the treasure for a while. Finally, Owen carefully picked up the jewelry and examined it with a small pair of glasses he put on.

"This... this is incredible!" he gasped in amazement. "This is a genuine real diamond! How in the world did ya get a hold of something like this, Sheriff?"

A grimace tugged at the corner of Rango's mouth. "Uhh... let's just say that I did a favor for someone that I'm not... particularly proud of." He leaned forward, his voice lowering, "So could an arrangement been made for getting myself the item I asked for?"

Owen was silent for a while, still looking over diamond. "I suppose we have a small box size somewhere. I'll have to check the back though if ya can wait here for a few minutes."

Rango nodded, taking the ring being handed back to him. "As long as I get what I need."

"If you don't mind me askin', Mr. Rango," Daisy began as her husband went out back, "what are y'all planning to do with that there beautiful ring?"

The chameleon grinned, holding out the ring in front of him to admire it. "Let's just say that it's a gift to Miss Beans."

Daisy suddenly gasped in delight. "Are ya plannin' to propose to her?"

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about proposin'?" the sheriff asked defensively, looking around cautiously to make sure no one else heard the outburst.

"That's... what yer tryin' to do, isn't it?" questioned Daisy, her expression going from joy to bewilderment.

Rango didn't reply immediately. The truth was that he really _was _planning to propose to Beans at tonight's celebration. They had been quietly dating for nearly a year now and he had enjoyed every moment of it. He could have had any other girl in Dirt since nearly half of them wanted more than anything to date a hero, but Beans was the only one for him. He didn't want to get all mushy or anything, but he loved her, and he was hoping that they could take a step up in their relationship to a whole new level. Start getting more serious.

Swelling his chest in pride, the chameleon answered the kangaroo, "I wouldn't call it proposin'... more like askin' her if she would like to accept this offerin' from myself."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

The chameleon gave her a blank look. "Just... keep this low profile, won't ya?"

"My lips are sealed, Mr. Rango," promised Daisy, earning a sigh of relief from the lizard just as Owen was returning.

"Sorry for the wait," Owen said, bringing out a small leather-covered box of some kind. "Luckily for y'all, Sheriff, we had just one of these last special edition boxes in storage."

Rango looked over the ring box. "Yeah, but its hinges are nearly loose."

"It's still special edition," Owen said with a shrug.

"I guess it'll have to do," the chameleon decided after a moment, fishing out some cash and handing it to the kangaroos. He started towards the shop entrance, giving the family another tip of his hat. "Catch y'all later."

"See ya at the party tonight, Mr. Rango!" Daisy called after him, waving. "Hope that _thing_ you have planned goes well!"

As he was leaving, Rango carefully placed the ring into the case, and put it back in his pocket as he was heading on his way to finish his inspection before the evening. "As do I. As do I."

* * *

><p>Nightfall came a lot faster than anyone expected. However, no one complained; this was what everyone living in Dirt had been looking forward to all day.<p>

The Gas Can Saloon was full of noise. Every table was filled and all those who were unable to sit simply stood and chattered away with friends. Some were dancing like there was no tomorrow or playing a game of poker. The bartender, Buford, found it almost exhausting with all the customers he had to deal with at once, but seem to be in good party mood. The only few who weren't in the full act of celebrating was Wounded Bird, sitting in a chair isolated from the others. However, the raven did have a hint of a smile on his beak, his foot tapping just ever so slightly to the beat of the music.

Rango had been busy most of the time talking with the partygoers, all in which congratulated him one way or another for everything. Occassionally, he'll maybe stop for a minute or so to have some drinks with his posse, but will well by on his way afterwards.

He didn't really feel like enjoying himself yet; he had been pushing through the crowds most of the time in search of his girlfriend. He had paused at one point in his search to ask around, like Owen and his family, but they all said the same thing, "No one seen her yet."

The chameleon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in, feeling a bit stressed. Oh yeah, tonight _really_ was going swell, wasn't it?

"Sheriff!"

Rango fell that he was going to jump out of another layer of his skin when he suddenly heard the greeting. He looked around to see a horned toad smiling toothily at him.

"Waffles!" he exclaimed, adjusting his hat. "What are y'all thinkin' sneakin' up on me like that?"

The horned toad's smile didn't diminish in the slightest. "I was just goin' on by when I noticed ya dropped this, sir." He held a small leather box of some kind.

Rango's eyes widened, patting himself down until he found no lump in his pockets and snatched back the box. "Ahem. Thank you for yer service then, son," he said, checking it over to make sure the ring was still inside and there was no damage to it.

Waffles put his arms behind his back, leaning forward eagerly. "So who's it for, Sheriff?"

The chameleon slammed the case closed and put it away. "I don't know what yer talking."

"You're givin' that ring there to someone, ain't cha?"

"Who said anything 'bout a ring?"

"Please tell me!" the horned toad begging like a child would when asking their parents what they got for their birthday or Christmas. "Who is it? Who is it? I won't tell no one!"

Rango tried his best to ignore him, idly drinking a glass of water. "I'm not tellin' ya, Waffles."

"Please, please, please, please? Can I guess? Is it for Roberta?"

"No."

"Is it for Bonnie?"

"Keep on guessin'."

Waffles bat his eyes, holding his hands together. "Is it for me?"

The chameleon cocked a brow. "I don't like what yer implyin' by that question, son."

"What was I implyin'?"

"Never mind," Rango said, not wishing to go into details about it. "But... if ya promise to keep it a secret, then I'll told ya," he said, making Waffles perk up. "Do we have a deal?"

The horned toad nodded rapidly, barely able to contain the excitement on his face. It suddenly exploded out of him the very moment Rango leaned down and whispered to him. "Miss Be-?"

Rango's hand flew to Waffles's mouth, covering it up so the rest of his following words were muffled. "And no one needs to know yet, son. Do ya get my drift?"

Waffles nodded slowly, the sheriff's hand being pulled away in reaction. "Could I tell Miss Beans after she gets here?" he whispered.

"Tell me what exactly?"

If it was possible, both the males would have jumped to the roof of the saloon when hearing another voice from right behind them. Especially when they saw that it was the very same desert iguana that they talking about, peering at the pair with a questioning look.

"Ah! Beans!" Rango grinned, going up to her and taking her hand to give it a small kiss. "Glad to see that ya made it."

Beans smiled a bit. "I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't come." She brought out a small jar of something. "'Sides, I was mostly gettin' yer gift ready, _Sheriff_."

"Aw, you shouldn't have," the chameleon said sheepishly, taking the jar. "Okay, maybe ya should of since it's my party and all, but y'all get the point."

The desert iguana rolled her eyes. "The party's already goin' to yer head."

Rango's grin only grew more mischievous as he put down the jar on a nearby table, using one hand to take hold of one of the female's and the other to wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "All the more reason to enjoy it while I can."

However, before the two could start on the dance floor, they looked down to their left, remembering Waffles's presence.

"Shoo now," Rango requested, making a said motion with his hand briefly.

"I promise to be quiet!"

"_Go_," pressed the chameleon.

"Aw, okay..." Waffles pouted, leaving disappointingly.

The sheriff returned his gaze back onto his girlfriend and insisted, "He'll get over it. And now... where were we?"

"Shut up and let's just dance," Beans said bluntly.

With that exchange done, the chameleon led the desert iguana onto the dance floor. The music playing currently was slow in terms of beat as were the critters dancing with their own partners; most in which were men with women respectfully. It seem to be almost odd that the four-owl marachi, acting as the party's band, were capable enough for making the music close to romantic.

Rango had a good look of Beans as they were dancing away. She was so very beautiful to him with those lovely brown locks of hers and the unmistakable eyes that either now made him melt whenever they had eye contact... or run when she was ready to pummel him for something he did wrong.

"Are ya okay?"

"Uh, sorry, what?" asked Rango, snapping out of his daze. "You were sayin' something, Beans?"

One of Beans's brow rose up in a mixture between suspicion and concern. "Yer starin' off like yer drunk."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, really, I wasn't."

"Something's up, isn't there?" Beans asked, not convinced. "What y'all do this time?"

The chameleon chuckled nervously. "Well, what if I said that I need to ask you something real important? And I don't mean real important by "I snuck some of yer beans again, so please don't kill me", but more of a real important as in real, _real_ important."

"What's the problem then?" Beans asked, growing a little more concerned.

"Could I, uh, tell y'all... _more privately_?" the sheriff glanced over at the doorway to the outside; the equivalent of pointing.

Catching on, Beans sighed. "Fine."

They ceased their dancing as Rango led the way out of the dancing area and right out the entrance of the saloon to the chilly desert air. The chameleon was sure glad that he wore extra clothing tonight.

But the desert iguana didn't so much, only being in her usual blue dress. However, being the gentlemen that he was, the chameleon took off his vest and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a grateful smile. "Now... what were y'all so worried 'bout?"

Rango hesitated, diverting his eyes away from hers. Why was he getting so bashful now? He had been practicing this part all week, but now was acting all choked up. He was sheriff for crying out loud! He shouldn't be afraid of anything! Much less the response he may receive from Beans when he asks her those four magic words.

Yet he really _was_ afraid. What if she said no?

No, he still had to try. Otherwise, he'll regret not doing it for the rest of his life.

Finally steeling himself to keep calm, he turned back to Beans, clearing his throat.

"Beans?"

"I'm waiting."

"I know, I know," said Rango, digging in his pocket for the case. As he was getting it out though, he nearly let it slip from his grip and frailed his arms around in panic to catch it, learning a small amused giggle from the female. "Uh, Beans, you really are a lizard I want to spent the rest of my hopefully long life with... so..." He swallowed a lump down his throat, knelting down on one knee. "I'm just asking ya... will you... uh, will ya..."

_Come on! Just two more words, Rango!_

"... marry me?" he asked from a sudden dry throat as he opened the revealed the contains of the case to the desert iguana.

Seconds ticked by as Beans simply stood there, while Rango waited anxiously.

_If you're going to reject me or not, just say it now!_ thought the chameleon, forcing to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't accidentally say that out loud.

Beans then sighed.

"Yer an idiot."

Rango's expression fell.

"But..." A smile graced her face. "Yer sweet when ya try to be, so that makes y'all a lovable idiot."

"So..." the chameleon was lost now. "Is that a yes or no?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling him to his feet and doing something he didn't expect: kissing him on the lips. Pulling away, she asked with that same smile, "How's that answer for ya?"

With a smitten look on his face, the chameleon replied, "Really, _really_ good."

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of made this one-shot longer than I intended. Ah, well.<strong>


End file.
